


A Pinch Of Pepper

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Mild Adult Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Wally encounters a homeless child in the streets, and his little family grows just a bit more.





	A Pinch Of Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a divergence where nothing bad happened, compared to the main AU. It can be considered to be the same timeline as The Best Gift.

Wally had just finished up a repair job across town, and had stopped to buy food for home, and was happily munching on a piece of dried meat, careless to the world around him. Even though it was near dinner anyways, he’d already ate two apples, a pear, and was considering the ice cream that he’d promised he’d buy his husband. Wally stayed strong though, knowing it wasn’t for him.

And with all the sampling, Wally hadn’t noticed that he’d made a hole in the paper bag tucked under his arm, and an apple tumbled out. He had walked past a few alleyways by now, and not paying too much attention. As such he didn't hear the small footsteps behind him, nor the small hands stealing his fallen apple. 

The small hands got daring and ran to try and grab from the bag’s hole, tearing it completely instead. Wally felt the dramatic shift in weight and look down to see his bag empty. The tiny hands quickly snatched up as much food as possible from the ground then the footsteps darted away before Wally could spot the culprit. 

After collecting up the remaining food and stashing it in his jacket, Wally charged after the sounds, hearing them go down the nearest alleyway. Wally charged into that alleyway without any consideration of the danger. 

He looked around at the boxes and lone dumpster in the narrow space. 

“I want my food back.”

He hears something growl at him and wonders if he’s encountered a particularly smart animal. Instead when he checks behind the dumpster, he finds a child. Just a little child in ragged clothes, leaning on a box, munching on an apple. 

Wally isn't sure how to react to this. He was expecting an animal or at least someone bigger, and this child looked at best to be around six years old. Just three years older than Wally’s own son. 

The child looked up at him and hissed more. Despite that, Wally felt something tug inside of him. Parental instincts and human decency. He wanted to help this child. 

So he offered out more food to the child. The child looked at him with suspicious eyes and then eyed the food with equal suspicion before taking it. The child takes a hesitant bite, and then more until the pear is gone. He then looks up at Wally with less suspension. 

Wally keeps feeding the child, and he’s almost worried the child will throw up from all this excessive eating, but the smile the child gains is worth it. 

Then the child really looks at him, and then pushes away the next bit of food Wally offered. When Wally tried again, the child looked at Wally like he was insane. So Wally took back the food despite his own confusion. 

“Why?”

The child pointed at Wally’s stomach. Wally blinked and puts his hand on his stomach then chuckled. "Ah no, my only baby is three right now. I just haven’t been able to lose the baby weight."

The child looked unconvinced. 

"Are you...here all alone?" Wally asked. The child just kept staring at his stomach. "No parents?" Wally tried instead. The child looks sad at this question. 

So Wally offered up his hand. The child looked at his hand for a bit but then took it. Wally lead the child out of alleyway, and resumed his walk home, this time with one extra child with him.


End file.
